dbzuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Planet Trade Organization
The Planet Trade Organization'Krillin, referring to the group's members as involved in a "planet trade" organization in ''Dragon Ball Z episode 46, "Defying Orders" (or '''World Trade Organization, occasionally referred to as simply Frieza's Army) is the organization apparently run by King Cold and his two sons, Frieza and Cooler (the latter only if movies are treated as canon). The planet trade organization employs and enslaves powerful races, such as the Saiyans, to take over suitable planets so that they can be sold to the highest bidders. For unknown reasons, King Cold is not known by the organization as its leader.[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_a-c#king_cold King Cold profile, Daizenshuu 7, 1996] Thus, it could be said Frieza is the true leader. History The organization was controlled by King Cold's family for all of its known history. It is never stated when, where, or how the organization was formed; however, it is known that the group existed in at least some form for over two hundred years. The earliest known activities of the Planet Trade Organization involved the ancestor of King Cold, Chilled, assaulting Planet Plant, which was at the time inhabited by the Plants. The attack was repelled by Bardock, who had been sent into the past. Many formidable races are forced into the organization with the threat of their own planets' destruction if they do not comply. With their great power, King Cold and his sons held an iron fist over the galaxy, controlling almost every planet under one giant dictatorship, and using fear and power to get races to comply. Frieza alone is shown to be in control of at least 79 planets and Cooler in control of at least 256, with no mention of how many King Cold owns. They are also shown destroying planets that they believe are not suitable for sale (Cooler states in his debut that he has several planets to destroy by the end of the day, and Vegeta and Nappa's reason for destroying Arlia is because it was unsuitable for sales). No other leaders of this organization are ever shown, leaving it uncertain if any others exist. The organization seemed to have officially ended with the deaths of King Cold and Frieza by Future Trunks in Age 764, and Cooler's death by the hands of Goku and Vegeta a short time later, thus bringing peace to the galaxy. Failure on Namek Frieza had brought his forces to Namek in December of Age 762 in order to use the Dragon Balls to wish for immortality. However, the Z Fighters coincidentally came to Namek at the same time in order to wish their fallen comrades back to life who were killed in the battle against the Saiyans on Earth. Vegeta also travels to Namek to use the Dragon Balls with the same intention as Frieza, immortality. In the ensuing battle, all of Frieza's forces are killed, and he alone battles against Goku, who had become a Super Saiyan after Frieza had murdered Krillin. In a last ditch effort, Frieza tries to blow Namek up by destroying the core, and after a continuing fight, Frieza is cut in two by his own attack, and Goku leaves him for dead. Namek explodes minutes later, and Frieza was believed to have perished. Attack on Earth After Porunga tells everyone that Goku is still alive and will return to Earth by his own means, Vegeta uses the spaceship constructed by Bulma's father and leaves for outer space in search of Goku. On his way, he finds the last remaining soldiers of Frieza and kills them. After his defeat, Frieza drifted in pieces through space, unconscious and near death. Fortunately for him, his father King Cold learned of his defeat and searched through space hoping to find his son still alive. When Frieza was found, he was pieced back together using mechanical parts. Frieza then only had one thing on his mind... revenge. A short time later, Frieza and King Cold arrived on Earth, aiming to kill Goku and destroy the planet. However, this would be interrupted by the time traveling son of Vegeta, Future Trunks. Almost effortlessly, Trunks killed Frieza and his father, King Cold, thus putting an end to their terrible reign over the universe, but not before destroying their spaceship and killing all their soldiers. Goku then returned to Earth, was given the information about future events, and peace was restored. The downfall and demise Some time later, Frieza's brother Cooler targeted Earth looking for revenge against Goku for humiliating his family. However, he proved to be no match for Goku's Super Saiyan power, and just like his father and brother, was defeated and seemingly killed. He managed to survive and he too was saved by the use of mechanical parts, only he was saved by the Big Gete Star, which turned him completely metallic. After attempting to destroy New Namek and use it for fuel, Goku and the Z Fighters arrived to stop the threat. Once again it was Goku and Vegeta who defeated and this time finally killed Cooler. Years later during the special, Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, the twin brother duo of Abo and Cado, old henchmen of Frieza, arrived on Earth and fought Trunks and Goten. After fusing into Aka, Goku eventually stepped in and defeated the duo. After their defeat the two reformed and joined the good guys at Mr. Satan's hotel banquet before leaving Earth to earn a fresh start. Thus, officially ending the Planet Trade Organization as we know it. Prior to the events of the computer game Dragon Ball Online, in Age 820, remnants of the Planet Trade Organization attacked Earth. The Kikoukenjutsu Sword School, a martial arts school created by Trunks and Goten, aided in the struggle against the remains of Frieza's army. Armor and Technology The organization uses many different types of technologies. These include the Attack Balls, that were used as the Saiyans primary means of interplanetary travel. Advanced round spaceships are seen in use as well. The scouters, devices developed by the Tuffles, are used mostly for calculating the individual Power level or ki concentration of biological creatures. Warrior members, such as the Saiyans, are seen wearing different types of armor, and this armor is used as something of a uniform by members of the organization. Those armors were given to the Saiyans by the Arcosians, apparent members of the organization. They use humanoid plant creatures called Saibamen to test an opponent's fighting skill. Known weapons are the Ray Guns and arm cannons. Races enslaved and involved There are hundreds, if not thousands, of races enslaved in the organization, most notably the Saiyans. These races are employed in different ways depending on their strength. Groups like the Saiyans, who are shown to have great fighting abilities, are given many freedoms for showing their worth by conquering and destroying planets. All three leaders are also shown to have their select armies, workers, and technicians. Many powerful and high ranking members such as Zarbon and Dodoria, who accompany Frieza at all times, are also known to be loyal followers, whom are shown mercy and named right-hand men in return. They, like many others, are shown to enjoy their work of pillaging and murdering with no remorse. Many other members of some races are hired for combat, such as the Ginyu Force, Cooler's Armored Squadron or the brother duo of Abo and Kado. The leaders are also shown creating super elite groups to do dirty work, such as the group of warriors that killed Bardock's team or Cooler's Armored Squadron. Known races allied or enslaved in the organization *Frieza's race – Apparent leaders *Saiyans – Mainly the Saiyan Army, went defunct and were destroyed in Age 737 *Arcosians – Unknown fate *Appule's race *Litts *Thousands of soldiers from vast unknown races Known members of the organization Known operations and wars *Attack on Planet Plant – Pre-Age 550 *Occupation of Planet Vegeta – Age 731-Age 737 *Occupation of planet Tazba – Age 732–Age 737 *Kanassan war – Age 737 *Invasion of Planet Meat – Age 737 *Genocide of the Saiyans and destruction of Planet Vegeta – Age 737 *Conquering of Shikk – Between Age 737 and Age 762 *Tritek conflict – Between Age 737 and Age 762 *Destruction of Arlia – February of Age 762 *Attack on Bun's planet – Between Age 737 and Age 762 *Battle for Planet Namek – December of Age 762 *Attacks on Earth (August of Age 764 – Age 2000) **First attack on Earth – August of Age 764 **Second attack on Earth – Around Age 764/Age 766 (in the movie Cooler's Revenge) **Brief revival on Earth (in the movie Fusion Reborn) **Third attack on Earth – Age 776 (by Abo and Kado in the special Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!) **Fourth attack on Earth – Age 820 (in the computer game Dragon Ball Online) *Remnants of the organization are employed by Miira – Age 2000 (in Dragon Ball Online) Trivia *The organization may work as an Empire-Corporation owned by King Cold and operated by his sons and thousands of possible other Family members. *Frieza alone is shown to be in control of at least 79 planets, and Cooler is implied to have control of at least 256 planets (as Doore was stated to hail from planet Coola No. 256). *In the FUNimation Dub, the Ginyu Force mention a bowling tournament they participate in. It is also mentioned by Recoome and Jeice that they receive dentistry and paid vacations. *This group should not be confused with the real-life World Trade Organization that exists due to a treaty by the nations of the real world. Whereas the real WTO exists to regulate trade, the entity in Dragon Ball Z is more of an interplanetary pirate organization, conquering planets and selling them to the highest bidder. friezasoldier(Apul).jpg|Frieza Soldier: In the Manga and TFS he is known as APUL friezasoldier1.jpg|Frieza Soldier With Scouter hornde frieza soldier.jpg|Horned Frieza Soldier yfriezasoldier.jpg|Yellow Frieza Soldier Category:Canon Category:Organization Category:PTO Category:Evil Category:Pages added by Azusa Kitty